


I Get Off

by bunbun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, Exhibitionism, Levi/Erwin - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Spying, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism, eruri - Freeform, levixerwin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbun/pseuds/bunbun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi knows Eren likes to watch his personal time, and it might be a little too much of a turn on for the Corporal to handle. But to Eren's dismay, the only person to hold Levi as his own is Erwin, who's not exactly there at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Make sure to read along to this, or after this.</i><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=naIT6XfsjAw">I Get Off- Halestorm</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get Off

It had been a long day, long as hell and tiring. The heat in those uniforms, the sweat around the straps, and a day fighting the fucking titans and dealing with that little brat and failing at the experiments. Once he made sure everything had been clean to his inspection, Levi headed off to bed, failing to shut his door entirely on purpose. 

Levi knew how Eren worked, how he was before he went down the the cell. He wasn’t even there for a nap, just for some time ‘alone’. He slipped off his shirt, smirking and felt a chill up his spine when he heard those familiar footsteps. Honestly, it’s as if the boy wanted to be caught doing shit like this. 

He heard a tiny catch in the boys breath from between the open slot on the door, not paying any mind to the fact he could obviously see a tuft of brown hair through the small slit in the door. To be a total arse, Levi just began rubbed down his sides, a way to soothe the soreness caused by holding the 3D gear. When he felt enough time had past driving Eren insane, or so he assumed by the little grunt he barely heard, he slipped down his pants, having taken off the gear.

The black haired man brought one of the straps to bite on, to keep himself quiet- because try as he might, Levi got loud during sex of any form. He was already hard, pushing against his underwear. The idea that he was being watched by that shitty brat did that to him. He wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking slowly and watched the door creak open just a little, paying no mind as he sped up and brought two fingers to his mouth to suck on.

He heard Eren grunt and rolled his eyes, the boy was not subtle at _all_. But, likely to the boys displeasure, it wasn’t Eren’s cock that was on his mind as he moved those now slick fingers and eased them slowly into his ass. He couldn’t stop the strap of leather that had been in his mouth from falling to hold around his neck.“Erwin...” 

The moment the blond’s name left his lips, Levi heard Eren whimper and gasp, able to hear the noise of the slick stroking the boy was doing. The little brat, getting off to him thinking of their commander. He shuddered, stroking a little faster, a little rougher and fucked himself with those two fingers. He quickly looked over for a brief moment to the boy, not catching his eyes, before easing a third finger in. “Tch...” 

Shuddering Levi stroked faster, swearing to whatever was above that his good hearing was a damn curse. He could hear the drops of precum drip to the ground, and the groans and grunts and tiny thud noise of Eren’s head against the door. And to be even more of a dick. “Erwin... the shitty brat might hear us.” And that backfired because saying it made him arch his back and go faster and rougher with everything.

He felt the rise of it, his ass tightening around the three invading digits as he moved to rub the head of his cock with his thumb to try and drag this out. Much as he needed to come, he wanted to see just how long Eren could hold out. He slowed down his fingers, hearing a low whimper of protest from Eren across the door. And well. “Oh, you better not be thinking of the brat... Think of me...” Grunted himself.

“Focus on fucking me you asshole.” Levi shuddered as he spoke, unable to resist going faster again, gripping tighter to his cock and fucking himself rougher before hearing a shudder from the boy and seeing Eren’s cum splash against his doorway and drop down. 

Wasn’t too much longer before Levi came with a heavy groan, shoot against his own stomach and let himself enjoy the _mess_ he’d made of himself before sitting up and cleaning himself off. 

Levi got dressed, brushing his hair back and washed his hands before stepping out the door to find Eren there, flushed, and his uniform dishevled. He looked to the door and the floor before grabbing his hair and shoved him down. “Clean up your mess, brat.”

“Y-yes sir!” He heard Eren respond through heavy breaths and saw him head to get a cloth. 

He wasn’t having _any_ of that. Levi made quick work of kicking Eren’s legs out from under him and push him to the doorway on his stomach. “On your knees and lick it clean.” He grinned, watching the boy shudder and move to first lick the floor, then the wall, keeping his face stoic and blank as ever, but inside he was enjoying this far too much. “Can’t believe you do this every time I have personal moments. You really do idolise me. Pathetic.” 

Once the wall was ‘clean’ so to speak, he turned on his heels to the kitchen and as he was walking away he waved his hand. “Now get water and clean it, and clean my bed would you.” He stopped and turned to face him. “And don’t you dare take the cloth on my bed. Or I will have to punish you for it.”

With that he was off, leaving Eren gaping and hard again, he just knew it.


End file.
